User blog:EctoplasmicCat/RP Archive: High School RP 2
RabbitSealApollyon: *mind controlling the principal* blooky will be suspended for 2 weeks for bullying, vandalism of a student's property, and fighting. *3:58PastelKitty101lol after dat *3:58RabbitSealwhat happened after that? *3:59PastelKitty101idk back at Kid's I guess *3:59RabbitSealKid: *is at flippy's house with mordecai and derpsie* so how are you two doing? *4:00PastelKitty101Mordecai: We're okay *4:01RabbitSealKid: glad to hear that, and you derpsie? Hopefully this day has been good for you so far. *4:02PastelKitty101Derpsie: IDK *4:02RabbitSealkid: ah, you're not sure. *4:06PastelKitty101Derpsie: This homework is hard *4:09Yellow-spider-kittyPaws: Can I help you? *4:09RabbitSealKid: *helps derpsie with her homework* *4:10Yellow-spider-kitty(Does this means Paws X Derpise won't be a thing anymore ) *4:10PastelKitty101wat *what do you mean *4:11Yellow-spider-kittyOr a Death and Derpise just friends? *4:11PastelKitty101also I was going to do a weird questions thingy *they all help guyz *Kid and Derpsie are just friends dood *Besides Kid already has Aiden *4:12Yellow-spider-kittyOh *Sorry for misviewing this *and for acting like a Josh *4:13PastelKitty101lol * *They come across a weird question* *4:14Mariana From AntarcticaRP? *4:14RabbitSealKid: huh? *4:15PastelKitty101 *It says "Write a convincing argument that 878 is an even number"* *4:16RabbitSealKid: 8 can be divided evenly by 2. *4:16Yellow-spider-kittyIdk how to join tbh *4:16PastelKitty101Mordecai: What even is that question *4:17RabbitSealKid: but how do I? Its already even *4:17PastelKitty101Mordecai: Uh... *idk what else now *4:22Yellow-spider-kittyNew rp? *4:23PastelKitty101no *we went all this way I'm not quitting *Derpsie: *tries to write a good agreement and finishes the homework* * *argument *TheJoshinator2015 has joined the chat. *4:26PastelKitty101 *Blooky angrily knocks on the door* *4:26RabbitSealsorry my replies are late *Kid: alright. Whos at the door *OwtheEdgehog has left the chat. *4:27Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: I can answer this problem correctly, and my IQ is 69... still ashamed of that. *4:27PastelKitty101Blooky: HOW DARE U GET ME EXPELLLLLLLLED *4:28Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: Fuck off, asshole. *4:29PastelKitty101Blooky: AND HOW DARE U GET UNSUSPENDED U SUCC FAK UR VAMPIRE BODYGUARD THEY SUCK FUCK YOU YOUR STUPID GET OUT OF FLIPPYS HOUSE IT NOT YOURS FAK U I HATE YOU *fake cries* I MAKE ME SADADIKAJFGAJKF *Derpsie: ? *Mordecai: Your annoying, you know that? *Blooky: WHAAAAAAA * *Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: I am about to get rough. *4:36PastelKitty101. *4:36RabbitSealKid: get out.. *4:37PastelKitty101Blooky: *breaks the door open* FAK U *4:37RabbitSealKid: get out, or i'll call flippy. *4:40PastelKitty101Blooky: SCREW U U STOLE FLIPPYZ EYE COLUR *4:40RabbitSealkid: I didn't, you know I can't chose my eye color, no one can. *4:41PastelKitty101Blooky: ONLY FLIPPYZ HAZ GOLDEN EYZ *4:41RabbitSealKid: a lot of people have golden eyes. *4:42Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *4:42PastelKitty101Blooky: FITE ME 1v! * *1v1 *4:45Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: *grabs Blooky by his eyelids and rips them off* Get lost before you make all of us want to fight you. *4:48PastelKitty101Blooky: *kicks Harrison and uses DEMUN POWURZ to get new eyelids* FAK U ASSHOLEZ *knocks over some chairs, shelves, and vases* *4:48RabbitSealKid: *shoots blooky* *4:48Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: You are an OP motherfucker... *4:49PastelKitty101Blooky: *ded* *Mordecai: Fucker scared my sister and ruined mom and dad's decorating *Mordecai: Which was also Kid's, so that was a dick move. *(I guess when Kid when to Flippy's house he like made some of the stuff symmetrical???) *4:53RabbitSealKid: *starts to clean it up and fix it* *Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. *4:54PastelKitty101notevenonce *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW_ikQbTD-4 *Derpsie: Wait, did he say something about you being suspended? * *unsuspended *4:55RabbitSealKid: yes, apollyon got me unsuspended *4:57PastelKitty101Derpsie: That's good, but we have a test in math class tomarrow. *Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. *Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. *Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. *5:00PastelKitty101. *. *5:01RabbitSealKid: hm.. *Kid: should we study? *5:02PastelKitty101Mordecai: Screw studying. It means student dying *5:06RabbitSealKid: ok *5:08Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: Eh, I am too smart for studying, I am just going to play some video games. *takes out his 3DS and plays it* *5:08Yellow-spider-kittyRandom: School sucks *5:09PastelKitty101 *The next day at school, first period starts (IDK what it could be)* *5:15Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: Hey, guys, did you know school was an acronym? *Hello? *5:18PastelKitty101Derpsie: ? *5:18Yellow-spider-kittyHerd *Random: ? *5:19Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: School stands for School Causes Hell On Our... uh... what does the L stand for? Uh... Littlings. *5:21PastelKitty101(Aiden u dere) * *RabbitSealyes *Kid: ? *5:23PastelKitty101 *The math teacher comes in* *Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. *5:24RabbitSealKid: *stays quiet* *TheJoshinator2015 has joined the chat. *TheJoshinator2015 has left the chat. *5:27PastelKitty101Math teacher: We have a test today. *5:29RabbitSealKid: alright *5:30PastelKitty101 *The teacher passes out the test* *Math teacher: It's due til the end of class. Do your test * *best *Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. *5:31RabbitSealKid: *writes his name perfectly in less than a minute* *5:31Yellow-spider-kittyRandom: *draws dicks on her test* *5:31PastelKitty101(looks like he improved on that wat) *5:32Mariana From AntarcticaHarrison: *just colors the entire paper with pen ink* *5:33PastelKitty101Hood: *thinking* Ugh. This test it hard...wait, I'm next to the smartest person in the class, I can just- *sees that's he's still on the 1st question, trying to write it symmetrically*...wat *5:35RabbitSealKid: *gets the 1st one done* *5:36PastelKitty101Hood: *thinking* Come on, hurry up. *5:40RabbitSealKid: *gets ten problems done* *5:40Yellow-spider-kittyPaws: *is doing well* *Sparky: Hey Ximen your an asian right? *Ximen: Yeah *Sparky: Good *begins to copy his paper* *5:42PastelKitty101(boi) *(what even happened) *TheJoshinator2015 has joined the chat. *5:45TheJoshinator2015What is Throwback Thursday? *5:45PastelKitty101Hood: *copies Kid's paper* *5:46Mariana From AntarcticaPhyllis: *doing her work* *5:47RabbitSealKid: *is trying to make 11 symmetrical* *5:47PastelKitty101Hood: *thinks* Why does he take so long to write a simple answer? *5:51Yellow-spider-kittyLook it up *5:54RabbitSealKid: *gets 11 done* *5:55Mariana From AntarcticaCash Winnings, Charles and Jacob: *are doing their tests, Jacob is doing a decent job, Cash Winnings and Charles, on the other hand, aren't doing very good* *Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. *5:56Mariana From AntarcticaCory: *writing his test, doing an excellent job* *Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. *5:56PastelKitty101Hood: *copies* *5:56Mariana From AntarcticaCharles: *stops writing* Hey, Cash. *5:57RabbitSealKid: hmm... *5:59Yellow-spider-kittySparky: *copying form Ximen* *6:01Mariana From AntarcticaCash Winnings: *stops writing* What the fuck do you want, dumbass? *6:03RabbitSealKid: *is on the last question and puts in the answer* *6:03PastelKitty101 *Time is up* * *Hood finishes and quickly spills water on Kid's test* *6:05RabbitSealKid: hey! *6:06Mariana From AntarcticaCharles: Slow down on the F bomb, Cash Winning, lets just face it, we are not smart kids, we will clearly fail this and our old men will be pissed. Let's just "accidentally" bump into Cory and Joseph and switch our tests, they are both very smart and will likely ace the test. And they often forget to write their names. *6:06RabbitSealKid: why did you do that? *6:07PastelKitty101Hood: Because you don't deserve a grade. I do. *6:07Mariana From AntarcticaCash Winnings: *puts Charles in a choke hold* ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?! *lets go of Charles* But yeah, lets do it. *6:07PastelKitty101(I finished Ariel and he looks good) *6:07RabbitSealKid: so what? What makes me unworthy of a grade? *Kid: besides, I knew you were copying me... I was going to change the answers when you turn your test in *6:08Mariana From AntarcticaCharles: *gasping* Okay, you go for Cory, I'll go for Joseph. *6:08PastelKitty101Hood: I doubt it. You take, what, 5 minutes to write like, a letter? *6:09Mariana From AntarcticaCash Winnings: Got it. *6:10Yellow-spider-kittyXimen: STOP CHEATING *6:10RabbitSealKid: 5 per minute. *Kid: wait *6:10Yellow-spider-kittySparky: YOUR ASAIN SO I'M GOING TO WIN ANYWAYS *6:10RabbitSealKid: I mean 1 problem per 5 minutes *6:12PastelKitty101Hood: You take too long, that's my point *6:12RabbitSealKid: I take so long to make it symmetrical. In a world made by god, most things should be perfect *6:13Mariana From AntarcticaCory: *has just finished and is getting out of his seat to turn his test in* *6:13PastelKitty101Hood: Stop lying * *RabbitSealKid: i'm not lying. *6:15PastelKitty101Hood: *splashes water all over Kid's hair* *6:15Mariana From AntarcticaCash Winnings: *suddenly "accidentally" bumps into Cory, both Cash Winnings and Cory drop their tests* *6:16RabbitSealKid: what is it with you and your fetish of spilling water on things and people? *6:17PastelKitty101Hood: I want to get you mad. *6:17RabbitSealKid: You don't want to get me mad. It won't benefit you in anyway, it will possibly harm you. *Kid: you saw what happened to blooky *6:18Mariana From AntarcticaCash Winnings: Oh, hey, Cory, what do you know? After all those times you've bumped into me upon getting your ass kicked by me, it is me who bumps. *Cory: What the fuck is your deal, Cash Winnings? *6:19PastelKitty101Hood: You can't use your guns. You don't wanna get expelled. *Hood: Besides, your a fucking idiot, and so is your "boyfriend". *6:21RabbitSealKid: insult me all you want, but you will not insult my boyfriend.. hes been through enough in his life. And just because I can't bring my guns, doesn't mean that I am unable to defend myself.. and if I can't defend myself, I have people who will. *6:21Mariana From AntarcticaCash Winnings: I have none. Here's your test. *gives Cory his test, then grabs Cory's test* *6:23PastelKitty101Hood: Well then. He's an idiot liar cunt with no life other than complaining about his childhood and his well being. people with PTSD are idiots and they could easily avoid what happened. The only real person with PTSD is Blooky. (Hood is a completely dick. Why am I making dick OCs now) * *complete *6:24Mariana From AntarcticaCory: I am watching you, Cash Winnings. *checks the namespace* Oh, shit, forgot to write my name. *writes his name before turning the test in, none of the answers are right* *6:24RabbitSealKid: hes not. He doesn't complain about it, nor does he talk about it. Hes uncomfortable with it, and he couldn't avoid it. He was born into the abuse, and he couldn't escape. Your doing this for attention. *Kid: and your calling blooky an idiot and that he didn't avoid something that is "easy" to avoid *you're* *Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. *6:25PastelKitty101Hood: Whatever. *6:27RabbitSealKid: *gives hood a scorn look and walks away* *6:27Mariana From AntarcticaPhyllis: And... *finishes her test* Done! *gets up to turn her test in* *6:27PastelKitty101https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE3CkTwgSAY Kid RN *Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. *6:29PastelKitty101 *Next class is Art class. Thankfully, there is no dicks there* *OwtheEdgehog has joined the chat. *6:31RabbitSealKid: *sits next to Aiden* how was your day? Aiden: not really good... people are just mean just for the sake of being edgy... Kid: who was bothering you? Aiden: don't know, but he insulted you as well... and defended blooky.. Kid: I might know who did it, when I see him later, i'll teach him a lesson. *Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. *PastelKitty101 *In art class* *6:37RabbitSealKid: *is drawing artwork* *6:39PastelKitty101Derpsie: You draw good Kid. *6:40RabbitSealKid: thanks derpsie *Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. *6:43PastelKitty101Derpsie: I'm not that good *6:44RabbitSealKid: you're good derpsie. *6:45PastelKitty101Derpsie: Really? *6:46RabbitSealKid: yes *6:47PastelKitty101Preparareprapraptaion Totally how you spell preparation *Let's just skip to Lunch timeeeeee *fakme * *6:53RabbitSealKid: *is eating lunch with aiden at one of the tables* *6:54PastelKitty101Hood: *is seen pushing Derpsie and throwing food on her* Retard. Get out of my way next time. * *PastelKitty101. *um *7:02RabbitSealKid: you, hod *hood *Kid: did you interact with aiden by any chance? *Kid: leave her alone. *Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. *7:03PastelKitty101Hood: *kicks Derpsie in the stomach* Yes. *Hood: What are you gonna do about it? *7:04RabbitSealKid: don't you dare hurt her, I will use violence. Leave aiden alone, if you don't there will be consequences, and you won't like them *7:05PastelKitty101Hood: Why are you depending this retard? *7:07RabbitSealKid:its ethical *7:08PastelKitty101eth·i·cal ˈeTHək(ə)l/ adjective 1. relating to moral principles or the branch of knowledge dealing with these. "ethical issues in nursing" synonyms: moral, social, behavioral "an ethical dilemma" 2. (of a medicine) legally available only on a doctor's prescription and usually not advertised to the general public. *wat *7:10RabbitSealKid: and shes my friend *7:11Mariana From AntarcticaPhyllis: *is eating her lunch and sees what's going on* What the fuck? *7:11PastelKitty101Hood: *kicks Derpsie again, making her cry more* *7:12RabbitSealKid: *kicks hood across the face * *7:16PastelKitty101Hood: OW! *Hood: IS THAT ALL YOU GOD * *GOT *7:17RabbitSealKid: *kicks his back* *7:17PastelKitty101Hood: YOUR MOTHER WAS A WHORE *7:18RabbitSealKid: never had one. *7:19PastelKitty101Hood: That's funny *Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. *7:22RabbitSealKid: *kicks him off the ground* *kicks him down to the floor* *7:23PastelKitty101Hood: PUSSY *7:25RabbitSealKid: you aren't defending yourself, pfft.. you attack a defenseless teen, yet you can't defend yourself *7:36PastelKitty101Hood: *kicks Kid in the face* *7:37Mariana From AntarcticaGTG, *tired. *7:38PastelKitty101k *7:39RabbitSealKid: *falls down on his back* ugh *7:42PastelKitty101Hood: You support defenseless cunts with stupid mental illnesses that can easily be cured if they weren't so stupid. *Mariana From Antarctica has left the chat. *7:46RabbitSealKid: mental illnesses can't be cured *7:47PastelKitty101Hood: Liar *Hood: Aiden is just too stupid to try *. *7:51RabbitSealKid: *punches him hard* *7:51PastelKitty101Hood: *dodges* *7:52RabbitSealKid: *kicks him* *7:54PastelKitty101imlegitwaitingforKidtousehisDeathGodpowerslol *"According to a data sheet, Death the Kid is 4' 9" during the NOT! Timeline.46" He smol * * *Hood falls* *Hood: Is..that all you...got???? *7:58RabbitSealKid: same thing i'm asking *8:00PastelKitty101(I'm running out of insults which is surpising) *8:04RabbitSealKid: you weren't a challenge *Kid: I told you, and you didn't listen. You face the consequences *8:06PastelKitty101Hood: Your father is fake. *8:07RabbitSealKid: hes not fake. You ran out of insults? *8:07PastelKitty101Hood:....Maybe *TheJoshinator2015 has left the chat. *8:16RabbitSealKid: of course you did *8:17PastelKitty101Hood:..... *8:18RabbitSealKid: now you have nothign to say *8:19PastelKitty101Hood:..... *8:27RabbitSealKid: hmph *Kid: i thought so *8:29PastelKitty101Hood:.....Please don't kill me with your edginess *8:30RabbitSealKid: then don't attack people with mental illnesses *8:31PastelKitty101Hood: No *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZJiIXMYgHE I might be fucking weird if I'm watching this *. *8:39RabbitSealKid: then I will have to make you stop then *8:40PastelKitty101Hood: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, kick me and punch me a bunch of times? Whatever. Your still a fucking retard, dating an abomination. * *RabbitSealkid: liz, patty *k *9:00PastelKitty101back *Hood: Your gonna bring your whores too? What, do you want to get expelled *9:01RabbitSealKid: hm... I have people who can get me back into the school. *(I wanna bring set in this, but not yet though) *9:02PastelKitty101Hood: *gets up and runs* *9:03RabbitSealkid: you better run coward *9:03PastelKitty101Hood: *before he leaves, he kicks Derpsie one more time* *9:05RabbitSealKid: *helps derpsie* you alright? (maybe hood leaves and prepares to fight kid again later?) *9:06PastelKitty101yeah *Derpsie: *crying* *9:06Yellow-spider-kittyWill you ever do the pencilverse image? *Just wondering *9:06PastelKitty101I might not be able to finish it *just plz don't pester me *9:07Yellow-spider-kittyOh *9:08RabbitSealKid: next time he does it, he'll die *9:08PastelKitty101Plus it's probably gonna be too big **Later after school* *9:11RabbitSealKid: *is with aiden and derpsie* *9:11PastelKitty101*Hood, Blooky, and Kitty show up* *9:11RabbitSealKid: you three? The axis of eivl *evil* *9:13PastelKitty101Blooky: SAYZ DA PERSON WHO IZ DA SON OF DETH *9:14RabbitSealKid: but I am, and hood. You ran away when you and blooky fought me. You wanna refund? *9:15PastelKitty101Hood: Fuck you. *Derpsie: *scared* *9:16RabbitSealKid: sadly, can't take three of you on without Liz and Patty, and can't fight you three with my hands and feet. But, I have someone who will help me though *Kid: just one. *Kid: *fingers snap* Set! Show them real physical strength *Set: *walks slowly* *Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. *Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. *9:23PastelKitty101*Kitty shoots Set* *9:23RabbitSealSet: *is not phased* Kid: you aren't using silver? *9:23PastelKitty101(itissilver) *9:25RabbitSealSet: *is bleeding* *set rushes towards kitty and punches her head off* *growling* Kid: oh.. it is silver. *9:25PastelKitty101*Blooky and Hood fuse* *9:26RabbitSealSet: *grabs kitty's gun and breaks it* *9:27PastelKitty101Blood (holy shit the fusion name is edgy) *or Hooky *omg *the fucking fusion names Category:Blog posts